Talk:Ain't No Kiddie Ride
Candace has a near-death experience when she almost falls into the canyon. I don't know where there's a list of the other ones, but I think all the near-death experiences are usually listed when they're mentioned, so hopefully someone will add them.MikeOShay 06:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : After reading Wikipedia's article on near death experience, none of the ones being noted qualify. They are just situations of physical danger. The closest would be in "Gaming the System" where the video versions of Phineas and Ferb get killed and they come back to life, but even then, none of the usual phenomena described in the artice appear in the show. As such, I am removing those notes from each article. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: The FAQ now has a section to address this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Detective Make-up I just want to say that Ferb didn't wear his detective make-up in this episode. He's clearly painted silver, with silver clothing. The detective make-up was clearly black and white, which is by no means silver. I've removed this a few times, and getting tired of repeatedly doing it, so I'm looking for support here. --Rognik 02:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ------ Chlorofluorocarbons have been absent in aerosols even back when I was a kid. Errors Phineas was offscreen when he said "That's what you said about the kiddie ride," so saying that his mouth didn't move when he said it is wrong because his mouth wasn't visible. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I heard a different dialogue line here Recently, I was just watching this episode that at the part when Doofenshmirtz fells in the slippery hole that before he said "trapping a villain in his own trap", but this time he said different line that "aerosol deodorant was really slippery that he can't get out and what he was thinking" then he said curses. Has anyone were to watch this episode in the TV besides on the internet? Patrickau 26 01:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :The line in question is "Oh, you know, I don't come to your house and...wait, this doesn't have any chlorofluorocarbons in it at all! These aerosol cans are completely harmless! What...what was I thinking? CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" CFCs have been banned from aerosol cans in the United States since 1978, and many other countries have also curbed the use of CFCs in consumer products due the the United Nations's 1987 Montreal Protocol. A lobbying group representing the aerosol products industry, Consumer Aerosol Products Council, stated on their blog in November of 2010 that they had written to Disney to complain about the misrepresentation of aerosol products as harmful to the ozone layer. In June 2011, they wrote that they received a response from Disney stating they would modify the episode at their request, which explains the added line of dialogue. (Frankly, I think it would be funnier- and more accurate- if they had had Dr. Doofenshmirtz say "Curse you, Montreal Protocol!", but c'est la vie.) Yer pal, Mobo85 02:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for sharing, I haven't check this episode for a long time now and didn't notice the info about that til now. Patrickau 26 02:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I started watchig Phineas & Ferb back in November or so, and I've seen both versions aired, but the article says it was changed in May 2011. I know I've seen both versions air, so I'm not sure if it's worth mentioning in the article or anything. Sorry, I'm new to this whole wikia editing thing! Nicjmartin 01:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC)